


Deal

by Just_An_Introvert



Series: A Series of Oneshots [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Bottom Severus Snape, Contracts, Dark Harry Potter, Dom Harry Potter, Harry Potter Epilogue What Epilogue | EWE, Life Debt, M/M, Manipulation, Pining, Post-Battle of Hogwarts, Pre-Slash, Prompt Fic, Sub Severus Snape, The Author Regrets Nothing, Top Harry Potter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-16
Updated: 2020-04-16
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:53:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23537167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Just_An_Introvert/pseuds/Just_An_Introvert
Summary: Harry Potter, the Chosen One and owner of the billion-dollar potions corporation - Stag and Doe Potions, takes matters in his own hands to make his beloved serpent stay with him for good.
Relationships: Harry Potter/Severus Snape
Series: A Series of Oneshots [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1440610
Comments: 15
Kudos: 378





	Deal

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ITSJUSTICE](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ITSJUSTICE/gifts).



> It doesn't exactly fit the prompt because I changed and added some things. I'm afraid that I won't give this story justice but I want to give it a go - hence, it is only a one-shot. If this turns out well then I might consider about expanding this into a multi-chaptered story. 
> 
> Kudos for ITSJUSTICE for the prompt.

Harry smiled affectionately as he brushed his thumb over Severus' photo for the umpteenth time that day. He had been keeping the said photo ever since he had accidentally discovered it concealed between the pages of his Advanced Potion-Making book. He was so glad that he did find it - as it gave him hope that he'll find his beloved someday - and he did.

Harry gingerly placed the photo back inside his drawer and waited for his guest to arrive. He had sent his letter to Severus twelve hours ago and he had received the reply immediately as Hedwig returned. 

Judging by the handwriting, he can tell that the potions master only begrudgingly accepted his invitation. It was clearly stated that he would only go this once for the price of leaving him alone after that. He knew that Severus would likely return to Rome after their meeting, possibly to hide away his existence like what he did for the past seven years. 

And he would be damned if he would let Severus slip away from his hands once again.

Finally, the telltale knock came through the door as he snuck one last look at the picture before closing the drawer. He ran a hand through his hair and smoothed the imaginary wrinkles on robe. He needs to look perfect for this meeting.

"Enter," Harry said as he laid down the contract on top of his table. He had written this with the Goblins when he finally finished devising his plan to get Severus if ever he was alive, and thankfully he is. 

To say that Severus Snape had changed would be an understatement. 

Severus' clean and silky hair was tied in a single fishtail braid that was hanging on his right shoulder. His skin was still pale, but it lost its sickly pallor. On his neck was a charcoal colored choker with a silver pendant that looked like a symbol he had seen before - he noted that he'll research on that later. He was wearing a dark green jumper with black slacks tucked inside black boots. He was also wearing a black cloak with silver trimmings, but unlike his normal attire, it only reached his calves. 

Harry didn't realize that he was staring too much until Severus sat down on the chair. He gathered his wits and was about to greet him a good morning when he was effectively cut off.

"Potter, spare me the pleasantries and get on with it. I have... more important things to attend." Severus tried to sneer but found himself quite out of practice, especially as he was looking at an adult Harry Potter which he hadn't seen in years. 

The boy had grown into a handsome young man. He had outgrown him for atleast seven inches. He wasn't wearing his glasses anymore, removing any resemblance to his father's face. The bright green eyes that remind him of his sister was gone - it now resembled emeralds that radiate power and darkness. His hair, while still unruly, was styled to make it fashionable. His once skinny frame became lean as he had seen some slight muscles. 

He would've considered flirting with him but that was not the case! He shouldn't be looking at him like that - more or less considering him as a potential Dom! But then again it's such a shame - his body was quite acting up to Harry's presence differently. 

"Of course, Severus." Harry agreed, handing over the contract to the potions master.

Severus focused and buried his attraction down. He took the paper and began to read it. His face grew paler and paler his eyes went reading each line of the contract. He couldn't believe this!

He didn't want to be here, but he knew that Potter would never leave him alone if he didn't go. He was well off in Rome as a member of the Potions Association. He used an alias and had a makeover to change his appearance since the the Association's office have wards to detect glamours. 

Eventhough everyone knew that he was really Severus Snape, they still prefer to call him by his alias. This not only hides his identity from the Ministry, it also makes him feel like he's starting a new life. It makes them prideful that the youngest potions master was one of their members regardless of his past involvements during the first and second Wizarding War in Britain. 

No one batted an eyelash nor criticized his appearance since they mostly care about skills than vanity. He was welcomed there in open arms, and he made many acquaintances that he can have intellectual conversations in potions and other things as well. 

When news broke out that he was exonerated and awarded with an Order of Merlin, he felt himself relax more as he can finally go back to his normal look. But then again, he learned that Harry Potter was looking for him, so he concluded that he must continue with his altered appearance. And if you ask him - his new look really did some improvements on him. 

Years passed, and announcements of Harry looking for him lessened until it wasn't in the papers anymore. He had assumed that the boy finally gave up, but it seems like he had another thing in mind. The brat had finished his mastery in DADA and had pursued potions. He became Hogwarts' potions master apparently.

The next thing he knew, Potter had quit his job at Hogwarts and started a business. Stag and Doe Potions. He snorted at the name, clearly the boy had made this for his parents. He had to admit that the business thrived overtime, probably because of the boy's fame, but it was still a feat.

At the age of 26, Harry Potter is the owner of a billion-dollar potions corporation.

Some members of the Potions Association took interest of Harry to be a member, he was eligible and knowledgeable in potions - except for the fact that the corporation mostly does easy and intermediate potions. It also didn't help that he didn't have a mastery in the subject.

He must've forgotten that newly found freedom would never be permanent as he saw the snowy owl headed towards him on the day he was going to muggle world to relieve himself of stress. It is not common knowledge, but Severus likes to be dominated. He would go to the muggle world to find a Dom to take care of him for the night. He would usually does this if he's feeling stressed or simply tired of keeping upfront of his image.

Now that the war is over, he didn't have to spy anymore. He discarded his spy persona and let himself loose for a bit. He recently frequented a club on Milan where he would give in to his urges to give up control. The club has all matters of services, including sexual and nonsexual practices for Doms and Subs. 

Actually, he was supposed to be on his way to the club when Harry Potter's owl appeared.

Severus took one look at the letter before cursing himself. His evening was now ruined. He needs to sort this out as soon as possible if he wants to continue having his freedom. He had a change of plans and decided to confront Potter instead. 

"Well? What do you think?" Harry asked. He had laid all his cards down, and he's not gonna turn back now. He had come so far just to see Severus again, and he had raised his whole corporation in hopes that they will run it together as lovers someday.

"What do I thi- Just tell me everything." Severus acquiesced as he set the contract on the table before looking at Harry directly in the eye. Since he can't do anything about this, so he figured that he might as well listen first. Harry cleared his throat, and told him the conditions.

"I want you to be the head potions master of Stag and Doe Potions. You'll have full authorization to use any of the potions labs and get ingredients from the inventory and greenhouse. You can use the library for research. I'm giving you rights to patent potions that you may create and finally, you can choose a team to help you if you do so wish." 

"All of this for a Life Debt? What, pray tell, do you think you’re doing? I know you're up to something, you couldn't fool me into believing that you're wasting a Life Debt just to have me as your potions master?" Harry merely smiled at him. He was however, unprepared when both of his hands were taken by the boy. 

"If I said yes, would you believe me, Severus?" The Slytherin yanked his hands back and looked away, his face flushing a delicate pink.

"No, and I did not gave you permission to use my name! Now cut to the chase, Potter! I don't have all day!" 

"Why, I'm wounded, Severus. I just thought that we can go to first name basis. You're gonna be my head potions master after all. Severus is much more better than Snape, don't you think? Unless you want to be called Sev?" 

Severus' face burned brighter. He slammed up his Occlumency shields as he fought to control his emotions. Some of his past Doms had used that nickname on him and most of them had been pretty aggressive whenever they bring it to bed. 

"Ah - then Sev it is! Now I do believe you said that you don't believe my intentions on the Life Debt?" Harry recalled, tilting his head while pretending to think over the contract.

"That's right. I want to know your motives as this cannot actually achieve anything! Give me a reason. I dare you." He folded his arms on his chest and ignored the blasted nickname he was given. He wouldn't give him the satisfaction to know that the name was quite intimate to him.

"Alright, if that's what you want then, Sev. I want you to make me a Cognitionis Potion." 

"A-are you serious?!" Severus stood up from his chair and looked at Harry with disbelief. This is clearly a trap. He had knew it from the start.

"No, I'm not Sirius. I'm Harry." The Gryffindor grinned.

"It is impossible to make! There was no known complete copy of that potion anywhere! Damocles Belby died recreating that potion! I knew this was a trap!" Severus seethed.

The Cognitionis Potion - otherwise known as the Knowledge Potion - was invented by Salazar Slytherin to acquire the knowledge of other people within drinking the potion. All you need was a strand of hair of the person you want to acquite the knowledge of - mix it and it is done. He had created this to help increase the number of healers when the Spattergroit epidemic broke out.

Since a cure was made to the disease, Salazar had hidden the instructions on how to create it since Rowena and the other founders had decided that it can be used as a weapon.

Potion textbooks and journals have written about this potion. Many have tried to attempt remaking it - but failed to do so. The only one who had come close to making one was Damocles Belby. He claimed to have found it on one of Salazar's journals.

The only problem was that it wasn't finished. Only half of the ingredients were there as the next page of the journal was ripped. Belby spent the rest of his life trying to make it but no to avail. He had only added two more ingredients to the list and that's it.

"I have a copy of Belby's journal in the library, you may use it if you want to. As for this being a trap, I would wish to clarify that it is not in fact a trap. I just want you to lead over as the head potions master and that's it. I want my corporation in good hands." Harry claimed. He wasn't exactly telling the truth but he needs him close to him if he wants to court and hopefully be his lover.

"And if I refuse to make the potion?" Severus challenged as he sat down back on his chair. He may not like this, but he'll be damned if he didn't play the game. 

"Then you'll still be my head potions master. The only way for me to consider the Life Debt null and void is if you successfully brew a Cognitionis Potion. After making one, then you are free to go."

"How dare you. Well, then, you shouldn't have exonerated me if you're only planning to place me under servitude once again! You're taking away my freedom! I'm not trading one master for another,”

"I'm not taking away your freedom, Sev. I'm only making you research a long forgotten potion. If that's what you think it is, then I'll add another clause to the contract." He had hoped that it wouldn't have come to this, but he was grasping his straws at the moment. 

"If you complete the Cognitionis Potion, then not only will the Life Debt be fulfilled, I will also leave you alone. You'll never hear about me ever again, it would just like before you got my letter." Harry was hoping that by the time Severus manages to do the potion, that his heart was his. 

There was pregnant pause before Severus manages to speak. He had thought this over on his head as Harry explained. His life could go back to normal. He could visit the club at his expense once more. But then again, he was keeping it a secret to his colleagues so what had changed?

He was still going to work with potions - and he can choose to be alone as Harry had said. The corporation has an extensive work and research area - he can admit. His companions are still practitioners of potions - maybe not his level - but they are still knowledgeable. Maybe it wasn't that bad after all. 

"I… I do not despise your presence, and I accept. The last clause isn't necessary. I just want your word that if I do make the Cognitionis Potion, then you will let me decide what to do with the Potion. No one should have the knowledge of making one." Severus asserted. 

"Then I guess it's settled then," Harry began as he called to Lady Magic before continuing,

"I, Harry James Potter, invoke the Life Debt that Severus Snape owes me to be my Head Potions Master. I shall consider the Life Debt null and void when you have successfully brewed a Cognitionis Potion, so mote it be." He felt a burst of magic swirl around them before dissipating. This is it. Step one of his plan is complete. 

"I'll send you an updated copy of the contract for you to sign. You can start tomorrow if you wish. If you have anymore questions, feel free to ask. I'm all ears, Sev." Harry states as he places the old contract with the photo inside his drawer. 

"Why are you doing this? For revenge? If this is about me tormenting you in Hogwarts then I guess you're no better than your father. At least he would've given me peace by letting me take the Dementor's Kiss." Severus exasperated. It doesn't make any sense. He can't find a reason to why Harry was forcing him to this. 

"It is much more that, Sev. I'm not doing it for revenge. I deeply admire you, Severus. You're the bravest man I've ever met and you saved me countless times. I can't disclose my intentions for now but I assure you that you will know in time." He answers, his eyes looking straight at Severus. 

"That I should. You're making me create the bloody Cognitionis Potion after all. If there's anything else then I would like to take my leave. I have overstayed my visit and I wish to go back to what I was doing before your bird showed up." Severus stood from his chair and made his way to the door.

"Wait!" Harry exclaimed. 

"What is it now, Potter?!" This is becoming annoying. If he didn't leave now, his head will start to hurt. He had raised his shields to the maximum ever since he got the letter and he was out of practice. Anymore time here will surely make him more susceptible of showing his emotions - he didn't want him to know that he was attracted to him. 

"I just thought that maybe you and I could go out tomorrow for lunch? I would like to know you better since I want to- because you're going to be handling the corporation after all. I would also like to give you a tour of the premises." Severus raised his eyebrow. Well this day is getting more weirder and weirder by the moment. He caught the lisp in Harry's sentence and if he didn't knew any better then he would presume that he was flirting with him. 

"As much as I want to - in which I don't - I'll be moving my belongings tomorrow." Harry laughed. He knew that his offer would be declined.

"When are you free, then?"

"I beg your pardon?" He sputtered before composing himself. He couldn't believe it! He silently cursed him for being such a Gryffindor as he doesn't seem to understand that he's not interested - atleast he thinks he's not interested. 

"When are you free? I'll pay for lunch." 

"I'm afraid the answer is no, Mr. Potter." Severus purred as he gripped the door handle and left. 

Harry was left standing behind his desk - looking at where Severus had previously stood. He felt his heart flutter as he recalled how Sev had called him with a purr. He could also swore that he saw the man's lips form the slightest of smiles as he said this. 

He had waited too long for this, and he's glad that things are going the way as planned. If this continues on, then he would have his serpent soon in his arms. He took out the photo from his drawer once more and stared at the picture.

"Just you wait, Sev. Just you wait," He planted a quick kiss to the photo before leaving his office. It seems like Severus is playing hard to get, but again then he expected that. He knew that claiming him wouldn't be easy and he isn't backing up from the chase. He also had noticed that Severus' demeanor changed earlier from angry to defeated to something akin to playful. 

Ah - he's learning to play by the game. Then so be it.

_Let the games begin, indeed._

**Author's Note:**

> Cognitionis is "Knowledge" in Latin. I used Google Translate so I'm not sure if it is accurate.


End file.
